Ryo Hagane
This page is for Gingka Hagane's father. For the minor character also named Ryo, from Beyblade Metal Fusion, click here. '' '''Ryo Hagane' (鋼 流星, Hagane Ryūsei) is a character from the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and manga and the father of Gingka Hagane. His alter-ego is the powerful blader, Phoenix. He uses the beyblade Burn Fireblaze 135MS. Metal Fusion When Ryo Hagane, in the disguise of Phoenix, meets Gingka Hagane, his son, he crushes his Beypointer to remind him what being a beyblader is about. He meets Tsubasa and talks with him, becoming an ally with him. After that, Gingka defeats Phoenix with his special move Storm Bringer. Later in the anime, he finally reveals himself to Gingka, and even witnesses Gingka beating Ryuga and freeing Ryuga of L-Drago's dark possession! Metal Masters In Metal Masters, it is revealed that Ryo now works as the Headquarters Chief for the WBBA in Japan with Hikaru ( owner of Storm Aquario) as his assistant. He appears in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, and Metal Fury. He only battles once in Metal Masters. Metal Fury Zero G It is unknown what happened to him in Beyblade Zero-G. Beyblades Pegasis 105F: Is Ryo's first Beyblade. He gave it to his son, Gingka Hagane. (Manga) Wind Leone 125F:' '''He used it in the flashback in episode 14. 'Storm Pegasus 105RF: In the anime, when Gingka tells Kenta the story of his father, Ryo had Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. '''Storm Leone 125SF: A generic bey that Ryo used before he got Burn Fireblaze 135MS. Burn Fireblaze 135MS: 'Ryo takes a part as the powerful blader "Phoenix", whom he is in disguise as, undercover so he wouldn't shock Gingka. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside the Pegasis 105F, Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus, and Big Bang Pegasus. Quotes *"Please, call me The Immortal Phoenix instead." *"The Blader Spirit... ...THE BLADER SPIRIT!" *"It is I, the one the only immortal Phoenix " Trivia *Ryo's Japanese name, literally means "meteor" or "shooting star" in Japanese. This is interesting since his son's name is Gingka, Japanese for "galaxy." *Ryo's bandanna symbol is the head of Pegasus with two wings, while Gingka's is the head of Pegasus with one wing. But Gingka later gets a bandanna with four wings in 4D. *Ryo is the first person to own two different beys: Storm Pegasus and Burn Fireblaze. The second is Benkei. *In Metal Masters, he wants Hikaru to call him: "The Immortal Phoenix". *In Metal Masters he tries to become a sub member for the Japan team after they lose Tsubasa and Yu. *In the Metal Fury episode The Silver Pegasus, Hokuto refers to him as "a legendary blader". This may be or not be incorrect according to calculations because the Legendary Bladers are bladers whose beys got hit with a piece from The Star Fragment. However, Storm Pegasus was a bey that had a piece of the Star Fragment, and Storm Pegasus was once owned by Ryo. *It is unknown where or why Ryo hasn't appeared again older in Beyblade Zero-G. References Navigation {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Metal Fusion Characters Category:Metal Masters Character Category:WBBA Category:Metal Fury Character